Inuyasha's stupid night perhaps does good
by Moonlight1258
Summary: the gang is camping and everyone is asleep as expected only inuyasha would do something stupid . sorry bad summary butthe story is good so plz r&r
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's very stupid night perhaps does some good after all.

disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA as much as i wish i did. :(  
>Inuyasha : yeah yeah we get it you want to own me now go and tell the story already Me: okay you don't have to be mean Inuyasha : i can be as mean as i want too Me : Kagome ! Inuyasha' s being mean to me!<br>Kagome : Inuyasha SIT !  
>Me: well anyway here's my first fanfic hope you like it! :)<p>

Inuyasha had just landed on the tree he had been on earlier and thought to himself, good, a peaceful night. He didn't really want to deal with any pathetic demons at the moment. He looked over at his friends noting that they were all asleep; Shippo and Kirara were near the fire, Sango was having a fitful sleep most likely dreaming about Kohaku and Miroku was edging himself towards Sango. Finally his eyes rested upon Kagome, she was resting peacefully and from where he was he could smell her wonderful fragrance perfectly and he just couldn't get enough of that scent. He kept leaning closer and closer till he fell out of the tree and right on top of Kagome and woke everyone up!

Kagome had been having a nice dream. She had been dreaming that Inuyasha picked her instead of Kikyo and was about to kiss her when all of a sudden something fell on top of her! She was winded and could barely breathe as she lay there and heard Sango and Miroku teasing Inuyasha for falling on her.

Kagome exclaimed, " Sorry to interrupt your fun but I can't exactly breath with you on top of me, Inuyasha! ". When he struggled off her she asked him how he came to fall that way and he made up some excuse about trying to see the stars better.

"Hmm, yeah right! " she snorted.

After the incident he avoided Kagome, not totally but somewhat, you get the idea. He and Miroku walked up the front Sango and Kagome were in the back with Shippo and Kirara in the middle. When they the village Sango and Miroku said they had to go to their home village or some such thing which now left Inuyasha alone with Kagome, more or less.

A few hours after they'd left Shippo came down with a cold and to make matters worse, Kagome felt that a jewel shard was near by so of course, they had to go after it, after telling Shippo to stay put. After capturing the jewel shard the merry band were a couple of village's away and so made camp with Inuyasha deciding to stay on the ground tonight. He was on one side of the fire and Kagome was on the other. After a few hours all of a sudden Kagome was there right in front of him saying she'd had a nightmare, asking if she could sleep next to him. Inuyasha naturally agreed to this quite readily.

Later that night he had a dream where Kagome and he were getting pretty intimate. Inuyasha woke up to find he had apparently pulled Kagome on top of him! To make matters worse Kagome's shirt was unbuttoned a little and her skirt was pushed up too. Not only that but his hayori was dishevelled also and he thought great, now what have I done!

When Kagome woke up the first thing she noticed was that Inuyasha was nowhere in her sight and secondly, that her shirt was unbuttoned a little. Fabulous,  
>she thought to herself, I go to Inuyasha for comfort and I practically jump him! Kagome decided to make herself something to eat and as soon as she started cooking up some ramen, Inuyasha showed up and asking if some of that was for him?<p>

"What happened last night?" Kagome asked. He froze.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome replied, "You know exactly what I mean, my shirt was unbuttoned halfway down this morning and you were gone."

Meanwhile there was a bit of an altercation between Sango and Miroku.

"Hey! Watch your hands, monk."

"Oh my dear Sango, I cannot do that your bottom is just too hard to resist."

"SLAP!"

There was a resounding sound of a powerful smack that nearly knocked Miroku senseless. "Oooh!" he groaned, reeling with the after effects of Sango's punishment, " I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?"

Oh no thought Inuyasha, Kagome's on to me! "What do you mean?" he enquired innocently. Thinking fast he came up with what he thought was a plausible explanation.  
>"You came up to me last night saying you had a bad dream and lay down next to me and when I woke up you were on top of me" he blustered.<p>

Kagome stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Never mind" Kagome told him, still unconvinced of his innocence. "Lets go back to the village."

After they returned to the village it turned out that Sango and Miroku were already back and that Shippo felt better too. So it was decided that as soon as all were ready they would head off but just as they were about to leave and were only just waiting for Kagome, Inuyasha found he didn't smell her scent anymore. He scouted for it and followed a faint trace of it and to his surprise found it ended at the well. Inuyasha paused a moment and told the others that he was going to follow and bring Kagome back.

Kagome had jumped back into the well because she felt she had to get away for a break plus she had a test tomorrow that she couldn't miss. Needing to scrub away the tiredness as well as the dirt she decided a hot bath was just the thing she needed. Kagome got out of the bath and went to her room, surprised to find someone in there, the shock of it causing her to drop her towel. It was Inuyasha! Outraged, Kagome yelled at Inuyasha to sit and she quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked Inuyasha indignantly. "Get out!  
>Now! Go watch TV with Sota" she fumed.<p>

As Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room all he saw was a lovely naked Kagome.  
>God she's beautiful, he thought to himself and the next thing he knew his face was on the ground. After being evicted out of Kagome's bedroom he went to watch the magic box with pictures in it with her brother, Sota.<p>

After a few minutes Kagome told him to come back to her room and when he got there she asked him why was he in her time? He told her that she'd left without telling him and he got worried. Kagome retorted that she only meant to be back home for the night and up until tomorrow afternoon. "Oh" he exclaimed,  
>feeling stupid but before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Kagome's hand,<br>pulling her toward him into his embrace. He told her he didn't like it when she left without telling him, it made him feel as though she would be going away and not coming back.

"What the heck?"

Kagome told Inuyasha that she wasn't going to be staying in her time for very long when all of the sudden she was surprised to find Inuyasha grabbing her hand, holding her, telling her he got worried about her when she left without telling him about her plans. After a while he started to let go of her asking,  
>"Do you want me to leave?"<p>

Thinking it over she told him, "No if you don't want to leave you don't have to."

Inuyasha replied, "In that case I would rather stay with you."

Kagome reminded him that she had to study for the test; it was after all partly the reason that she had returned to her time zone.

Hanging around waiting for her to finish studying he started to get bored and found himself starting to mess around with Kagome's stuff. After a while he tired of that too and started watching Kagome, moving restlessly from side to side as he did so. All of the sudden Kagome told him to sit, irritated with him bothering her. After he got up she told him to take a seat on her bed and don't move. So he sat and was just staring at her and she kept sneaking glances at him.

"What?" he said, "I'm doing what you told me to so get back to your studies."

After a moment she turned around again and the next thing Inuyasha knew was that he'd fallen asleep.

Kagome looked at his sleeping face and thought to herself, I can't believe he fell asleep but then again, he does protect all of us a lot. When she realised that he looked so peaceful, she thought she would let him sleep on her bed for tonight.

Ugh! This morning was a disaster Kagome thought, telling her friends " I failed that test. I just know it. I hate this! Well anyway I'll see you guys later, bye."

"Come on Inuyasha, let's leave already."

" All right," he grumbled.

When Kagome and Inuyasha came back to the feudal era, Sango and Miroku were waiting for them. As soon as Kagome got out of the well she asked Sango to go to the hot springs with her. Sango agreed adding "...Miroku don't you dare follow us!" When Kagome and Sango were at the hot springs and had made sure there were no lurking monks they quickly slipped in. Relaxing in the water Sango asked Kagome why they were there.

Kagome replied, "Because I'm trying to figure out why Inuyasha fell on top of me a few nights ago."

Sango reminded her, "Kagome he told you he was trying to see the stars better."

"And you believe that. Sango?"

"Well no but I think I know why he fell on top of you, Kagome."

"So, then tell me Sango!" Kagome demanded.

" What were you dreaming of Kagome?"

"Um, well um, it was about Inuyasha and me and um well "

" Ah well then, that explains it " murmured Sango.

"Explains what? Why he fell on top of me? Will you tell me please then?"

"As you know, half-demons have a great sense of smell so he could smell anything"

" Yes I know that but how does that end up with him on top of me?" cried Kagome impatiently.

" Because he could also smell if you're aroused Kagome."

" What! " exclaimed Kagome, turning pink.

" Kagome we should start heading back."

"Hey Miroku, what do you think the girls talked about at the hot springs?  
>Kagome is avoiding me now" mused Inuyasha.<p>

" Could be that maybe they were talking about the night you fell on Kagome."

" Hmm, maybe but why would Kagome be avoiding me now? "

" Inuyasha did you forget Sango is a demon slayer? "

" No monk I have not forgotten," Inuyasha pointed out.

" Well maybe she told Kagome you can also smell her when she's you know aroused." .

"Oh yeah well then I can understand," Inuyasha agreed.

" Inuyasha if you did have choose between Kagome and Kikyo, who would you choose?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Monk shut up! I don't know," he huffed.

"Hey Sango when the guys get back don't tell them where I went. "

" Ok Kagome " Sango promised.

"While the guys aren't here I think I just might go take a walk. I need to think without people around me."

" Hey Sango where did Kagome go? " Inuyasha enquired when he saw Sango go by.

" Uh I don't know Inuyasha. She just got up and walked out of here, " offered Sango.

" Dammit Sango why didn't you stop her? "

" Because she's a big girl she can take of herself."

" Well I'm going after her later."

" Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

" Do you know where Kagome went? " he asked curiously.

"Yes," she replied " but she told me not to tell you or Inuyasha."

" There you are Kagome," exclaimed Inuyasha with relief.

" Inuyasha, did Sango tell you where I was?"

" No. Wait, Sango knew where you were?"

" Yes I told her to not tell you where I went," Kagome said defiantly.

" Dammit Kagome you scared me! I got really worried."

Looking at his worried face, Kagome softened.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha but I needed to think," she offered apologetically.

"Think about what?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously awaiting her reply.

" I don't know. Me you us."

" Oh."

At this point Inuyasha scooted very close to Kagome. "Um Kagome? How do you feel about me honestly? And don't just say you think of me as a friend."

"Uh, well tell me how do you feel about me honestly, Inuyasha?"

While they were talking about this Inuyasha had pulled Kagome into his lap.  
>God I love the smell of her, it's so intoxicating he thought to himself.<br>Kagome noticed him smelling her hair but she also noticed something hard pressing against the back of her thigh. Oh my god! She thought in amazement.  
>He didn't know what he was doing but all the sudden he had his hands rubbing her thighs and he was pushing her skirt up. Then as he felt her respond she started turning around and wrapping her arms and legs around him, and with her turned position, his mouth was right below her ear and then quickly moving toward her pretty mouth. Oh Gods, he thought as he felt her removing his hayori. Suddenly they were kissing and it was quickly turning into much more but before they went on the hanyou stopped and asked her if she really wanted this and she replied, " Yes, yes."<br>She had also been very surprised when he asked her for her consent. Guys wouldn't usually ask whether or not they wanted to do this but it also reminded her of how sweet he was. He resumed kissing her again and it just felt so right.

Soon Inuyasha's hayori was off and flung to the ground underneath them. Then most of her clothes were off too and Inuyasha being an impatient half-demon he is tried to rip her bra right off but she stopped him and took it off for him.  
>Then soon they passed the point of no return and only the noises of passions engaged were heard.<p>

" Hey Sango, what do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing. What do you think they're doing?"

" I really don't know maybe kissing?"

In the morning Inuyasha was carrying Kagome bridal style into the hut and put her down then went back outside and Kaede followed him out.

" So Inuyasha what were you and Kagome doing last night since you didn't return to the hut last night?"

" Uh nothing we just fell asleep under the sacred tree," Inuyasha blustered.

" No you weren't Inuyasha you do realize that when you lie your ear twitches right?" Kaede remarked with a twitch of humour.

" Uh yeah."

" So what were you really doing last night?"

" Fine. We mumble mumble."

" What was that last part? I didn't quite hear you?"

" I said we made love," he almost shouted. Inuyasha was blushing furiously as he admitted this.

" Did you?"

" Yes," he replied. " Why would I disrespect Kagome like that?"

As this was going on Kagome started waking up and then she remembered what happened last night and wondered how she got back to Kaede's hut. She thought she heard Inuyasha talking to Kaede so she got up and walked outside, Kaede saw her and said good morning and so did Inuyasha after which Kaede walked away and left them alone.

" What was that about, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Oh Kaede was just asking what we were doing last night."

" Oh," Kagome smiled, blushing.

" Come here why don't you, Kagome?"

When Kagome walked over to him he lifted her hair and looked at her neck.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

" Oh I was looking to see what your sign tells me, " he told her.

Kagome was puzzled, " What sign?" she asked.

" You remember last night how I bit your neck and then you bit mine? "

" Yeah, what about it? "

" Well with demons it leaves a mark and it tells you something," he informed her.

" Oh. So, what does mine say to you? " she said curiously.

" It says, MY LOVE. "

Kagome was delighted. " Aaw how sweet, " she cooed.

" Yeah, yeah, " Inuyasha muttered, blushing furiously. Miroku and Sango appeared and Sango walked right over to Kagome and took her away. Miroku then turned to Inuyasha and said to Inuyasha, " You can't deny it now, we both heard your conversation."

" Oh, uh, you did?"

" Yeah," Miroku smirked, " and I what to know one thing: was - it - good? That earned him a punch from Inuyasha.  
>" Hey Miroku, can you tell me what my sign says? Kagome didn't get to tell me because you interrupted us."<br>" Of course my dear friend. Let's see, it says MY INUYASHA then around it in smaller letters it says SWEET, LOVING, THOUGHTFUL, SHORT TEMPERED, GENTLE,  
>STRONG and a lot more words but I don't feel like saying them all."<p>

" Thanks Miroku," Inuyasha smiled.

As soon as they were inside the springs Sango asked Kagome, " So was it good?"

" Sango! What? I am not answering that Sango!"

"Oh come on Kagome, just answer was it good?" begged Sango.

" It was more than good," Kagome sighed while blushing. "So now the question is when are you and Miroku going to get together?" countered Kagome. Now it was Sango's turn to blush. "Sango when did you two get together!"

" Um last night when you and Inuyasha were gone," Sango admitted. Kagome was now laughing hysterically. Sango smiled too and continued, " Any way I think we should leave before we get all pruney."

Kagome agreed," Ok let's leave. I can sense a jewel shard close by." She called out to the others, " Hey you guys, I can sense a jewel shard we should leave."

" Well then let's go," said Miroku dusting himself off. " Sango may I ride with you and Kirara?" he enquired politely.

"Sure but you start groping me and you get booted off, Kapeesh?" replied Sango, glaring at the monk. Miroku gulped nervously and nodding his head and agreed with her. " Yes, I understand." Soon Sango and Miroku were flying way above in the air.

" Hey Kagome, you want to sit on my back?" he enquired.

"Sure thanks"

" No problem," he told her blushing yet again.

" Hey Inuyasha? "

" Yes Kagome?" he asked absently.

" What do the signs on our necks mean?" she asked innocently.  
>Inuyasha blushed furiously, his face matching his fire-rat hayori. " Oh, um,<br>it means that you are now my mate."

" Oh well that's nice to know," she replied happily. Kagome and Inuyasha were now in the forest and out of Miroku's and Sango's sight so slowly, slowly Inuyasha stopped running, pulled Kagome off his back and gently bringing her face to his, slowly kissed her.

A little further away Miroku looked Sango over and asked her, " Sango, do you see Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"No Miroku, why do you ask?"

Miroku gave a smirk, " because my dear Sango, that means they can't see us either." He continued to look at Sango a little evil grin blooming on his face. Sango looked back at him, gulping a little.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" she continued nervously and was silenced when Miroku swept her into his arms and then kissed Sango thoroughly.

(Please review and tell me if you like it, my first Inu and Kag story. God I'm so nervous. A special thank you to pink bead girl for helping my edit . Your awesome pink bead girl!)  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone I know I haven't updated this story in a while it's just I can't get a good chapter so this one is short and is most likely smut but if you want to give me some ideas then pm me.

Disclaimer don't own Inuyasha

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome said blushing.

"Just decided we should take a break and have some fun, if you know what I mean." Inuyasha said suggestively. He then proceeded to kiss Kagome and slowly took her clothes off. Minutes later you could hear loud sounds of passion going on.

"Inuyasha just so you know at the rate you keep making love to me the sooner I will become pregnant." Kagome told her mate as she was pulling her clothes on.

"Okay and are you saying you don't want to have kids?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"No I'm not saying that at all it's just that we still have to find jewel shards, and that would be harder to do if I'm pregnant." Kagome said.

"How about we talk about this later?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Agreed."

With Sango and Miroku

"Monk don't test me plus we are on Kirara." Sango said trying to stop the perverted monk.

"Kirara would you put us on the ground please." Miroku asked the demon feline. As soon as the monk and demon slayer were off the feline he began taking her clothes off. Not long after was Sango taking control.

"We will not bring this up with the others." Sango said to Miroku glaring at him.

"Okay." He said feebly to his fiancée.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Dear readers I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry about not updating yet but I have been really busy with school and just so you know I am changing my username from inuyashaluver1258 to Moonlight1258 thank and I hope to update soon .


End file.
